Out of the shadows and into the light
by MastaTobi
Summary: Seth is falling for the man who saved him from certain death, but some secrets shouldn't be left unheard. Seth gets plummeted into a world of amazing things but to every paradise there's a Hell.
1. Saved by a stranger

Summary: Seth is falling for the man who saved him from certain death, but some secrets shouldn't be left unheard. Seth gets plummeted into a world of amazing things but to every paradise there's a Hell.

AN: Hello Tobi here! This story contains yaoi or boy/boy so if no like no read Your flaming will not bother me. This story also contains abuse, swearing, death, references and attempts of suicide, and mentions of the Christian religion. This is not the first story I've written but it is the first I've posted online so please don't be too mean. R&R This story is also posted on the sister of this website if you would like to contact me go ahead I don't mind. I love random pm's. :)

* * *

Out of the shadows and into the light

Chapter 1: Saved by a stranger

Seth's POV

I was sitting there in the tree behind my house reading my favorite book. I'm a loner, I have but one friend, Jared. He's been with me since we could walk. He loves sports, even though I'm not to fond of them myself. I do enjoy it when he's playing soccer and takes his shirt off... He has the sexiest body ever! Though I would never tell him that. I couldn't tell him that. To say that he would uncomfortable would be an understatement.  
"Seth! Go to the store, I'm outta beer!"  
My sorry, drunken excuse of a father yelled at me from the house.  
"I can't. I'm not old enough."  
My father comes stumbling out of the house looking for me. He sees me in the tree and throws a empty beer bottles at me.  
"Are you being smart with me? You worthless piece of shit!"  
I fall out of the tree trying to dodge them. I stand up quickly and try to get back up into the tree but he grabs me and jerks me to the ground making me hit my head. Hard. I cover my face as I wait for him to hit me. Instead, I hear a thud. I remove my hands from my face and open my eyes to see him passed out on the ground. I get up and run into the street not bother to wait for oncoming traffic to cease.  
Next thing I know I hear shouting and I'm pushed harshly out of the way and something hard and heavy is on top of me. I hear a far off voice calling my name. I open my eyes and I'm surrounded by darkness. Suddenly I see a bright light coming towards me. Panic begins to rise in my chest as it gets closer. Closer and closer it starts to form into a human shape.  
"Mom?"  
It gets close enough so I can see it clearly.  
"It is you!"  
I hug her tighly too afraid to let go. I pull back in the realization that this isn't possible.  
"But how? You hung yourself..."  
I start to back away slowly. She steps closer looking at me like a have the plague.  
"No! You did this to me! You deserve the beatings from your father! I feel sorry for him having to see your disgusting face everyday. No wonder he hates you!"  
She lunges at me changing into my father. Literally. It goes dark again and I hear someone speaking to me in a soft gentle voice. I open my eyes slowly only to be blinded by a bright light. _Oh no not again!_ I try to scramble away but something is holding me. _No he's got me!_  
"No! Let go! Let me go!"  
I open my eyes not to my father but to a very handsome guy. _Where am I? _I look aroung and notice I'm in a hospital room.  
" A hospital? Why am I here?"  
Suddenly the memory of almost getting hit by a bus comes rushing back to me.  
"Oh my god, I almost died..."  
I look at the strange man again. He has long silver hair but he's not old. He actually looks in his twenties. He's wearing a long black trench coat and leather pants. He seems like a cool guy. _But why is he here? With me? Was he the one who saved me? _I'm startled out of my thinking when he speaks.  
" Yes I was. I am the person who pushed you out of the way."  
I look at him confused. _I didn't say that out loud did I? Could he've...no that's not possible. I must have hit my head. _He snickers at me.  
"What? What's so funny?"  
He looks straight at me with a playful smile on his face. My heart skips a beat. _He's so dreamy...Wait! Did I just think that?  
_"Your welcome."  
I mentally shake myself.  
"What?"  
He leans in closer,  
"I said your welcome."  
_Your welcome? But I didn't say thank you... Oh! I didn't say thank you! _I bow my head quickly  
"I'm so sorry."  
I look up at him.  
"Thank you so much for saving me. I don't know how I could ever repay you?"  
He looks away for a secong then back at me. "Come with me." He stands up and holds out his hand to me.  
"What? Why?"  
I look at his hand hesitantly.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"What kind of question is that? I just met you."  
He looks straight into my eyes like he's searching for something. _Who does this guy think he is? Of course I don't trust him. Is he stupid...but he did save my life. _I take his hand.  
"O-okay. I don't fully trust you but..."  
He picks me up bridal style and walks towards the window.  
"What are you doing?"  
I hide my blushing face in my hands. _He's holding me! I feel so safe though._ I snuggle into his chest and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

AN: I know it's short but hopefully my chapters will be longer from now on. Please review. If you think the story is missing something please tell me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading! Come back for chapter two!


	2. Past revealed

Chapter 2: Past revealed

Summary: Seth has been taken to his saviors cabin deep in the forest. What will happen. Is this stranger really a good guy?

_**A/N: This the firststory I've posted without someine reading it first so I need feedback. Tell me how I'm doing. Thnx! :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Who are you?" **_

_**He puts his finger to my lips and whispers softly, **_

_**"That is of no importance right now." **_

_**He removes his finger from my lips and kisses me ever so softly. **_

_**"Seth..." **_

_**"Yea?" **_

_**I look into his dreamy eyes. **_

_**"What? You're eyes...t-they're. Red!" **_

I sit up with a start. _Huh? A forest? Why am I in a forest? Where the hell am I? _I remember the dream from last night. My faces heats up and turns as red as a tomato.

"I can't believe I had a dream like that...about 'him'."

I touch my lips recalling the kiss.

"Dream like what?"

I scream and scramble to my feet.

"Why did you bring me here? Where is here? What do you want from me?"

He approaches me quickly and puts his finger to my lips. I stare at him gaping like a fish. _He's gonna kiss me! He's gonna kiss ME? _

"Will you shudup you're giving me a headache. We're at my cabin in the forest where there is dangerous animals so don't think about going off by yourself. For right now I want nothing from you."

He answers in a rough commanding voice. Shivers run down my spine. _Wow he was just so sexy then. I've even got goosebumps. _

"Hey! Space cadet! I'm talking to you."

"Huh? What? Oh sorry. What was you saying?"

"I was telling you to go inside. You're staying with me for awhile."

He said with a smirk in face.

"I'm what? Okay this is too much for me. I don't even know you. You could be a killer or worse a..." _What if he's a rapist? I gotta run away! But It'll have to be when he not looking._

"Oh would you relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Now come on I'll show you to your room."

He offers his hand to me.

"Well?" I take his hand hesitantly yet again.

"You didn't answer any of my questions."

I take my hand from his backing away slowly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's goin on. I don't even know your name."

I turned away in a huff after a few minutes of silence arms crossed over my chest and a full on pout on my face.

"Why do you have to be so god damned stubborn? Let's just say it's a vacation from your father."

_Does he know? Is that why I'm here. Is he saving me from that drunk bastard? _The images of 'him' punching and kicking me flash through my mind. I whimper remembering the pain.

"I'm tired. I guess I can stay one night."

I said looking up at him with a blank stare.

"Well you'll be sleeping in my bed. I'll be on the couch."

I look at him amazed. _He's gonna give up his bed for me. That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. _

"Thank you."

I follow him into the cabin then to a cozy room with a bed and TV.

"Wow. This place looks deader than a ghost town."

I mutter to myself. He starts to walk away but I grab his hand.

"Wait...Could you...that is...um"

"Spit it out already!"

"Couldyoustaywithme?"

I say in such a rush it almost sounded like gibberish.

"What? What are you a child? Sleep by yourself!"

I feel tears threaten to spill over. _No you can't cry..._

The strangers expression softens.

"Hey don't cry...I-"

"I'm not crying!"

I let go of his hand and shove him out of the room slamming the door in his face. The tears are falling now and I can't stop them.

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

Suddenly I hear a voice.

"_You know what you did! You killed me!"_

"No...Leave me alone! It wasn't my fault! Go away!"

I cover my ears banging my head on the door sobbing now. I feel someone wrap their arms around me and I panic; I start kicking and punching anything to get away.

"No get away from me! Let go!"

"Hey calm down it's me Damon. No one here but you and me. It's okay"

_Damon? I don't know a Damon. Wait could it be? _I stop kicking and punching and I look at the person holding me.

"So your name is Damon?"

I say sniffling.

"Uh yea. Are you okay now?"

Damon says looking at me with concern and worry. I smile brightly up at him.

"Yea! I'm alright."

I get up and wipe my tears. I'm going to go to bed now. I strip down to my boxers.

"Thank you."

I say smiling at him.

"For what?"

Damon says in his normal gruff voice.

"For caring."

"Why would you think that?"

Damon sits down on the floor beside the bed leaning against the side.

"What are you doing?"

I look at him confusion evident on my face.

"Well you wanted me to stay with you right? Don't take it to heart I just don't have anything better to do. It's a one time thing."

I chuckle and lay down on the bed getting under the warm covers.

"Whatever you say Damon."

I fall asleep and have good dreams for the first time ever.

* * *

A/N: So How'd you like it? Give me feed back. I thrive on it. R&R please. :)


	3. Understandings

**Out of the Shadows and Into the Light**

Chapter 3: Understandings

**Disclaimer: I realized I haven't put this up on my other chapters so sorry. Anyway the characters plot and everything else is of my own creation and likeness to any person dead or alive is completely coincidence.**

**Summary: Seth is now staying with his handsome savior. Will they get closer or be pulled farther apart. **

**Warning: Yaoi [male/male] relations and FLUFF. FLamers will be ignored so don't waste your time flaming me.**

* * *

**[Seth's POV]**

I awoke the next morning snuggling a very large pillow. The 'pillow' moves slightly letting out soft breaths. _Wait a minute..._ I peep my left open and instantly fall off the bed in shock, making a loud thud waking up Damon. Damon sits up glaring at me, probably for waking him up. He shouldn't have been sleeping in the bed anyway. As I'm ranting in my head I notice Damon is talking to me.

"Are you listening?" He says his glare even scarier than usual.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly. If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under.

"I said do you have to be so damn loud?"

_What's his deal?_ "Well sorry if I was a little shocked when I woke up next to you." I say through gritted teeth trying my best to stay calm.

"Well I tried to leave you idiot, but you wouldn't let me; and I was not about to sleep on the floor. In my OWN house."

"Well it's not like I threatened you. I was ASLEEP. You could've left. So why stay?" I say considerably calm now.

Damon just looks at me like he's trying to decide whether or not to tell me why he stayed.

"Wait...did you not think about simply leaving. Oh! That's rich!" I burst out into a fitful laughter, my eyes start to water.

"Of course I thought of that, I'm not a moron." He says matter-of-factually.

"Then why?" I look at him with all seriousness.

"I didn't want you to freak out like last night. That wasn't...normal. I think what you been through traumatized you pretty badly." He looks at me guilt in his eyes.

"How-what do you know?" I look at him scared. _What if he knows? And what will he do if he finds out why? Will he hate me?_

I know that you've been abused and I know why."

My eyes start to tear up a little bit but I hold back my tears. "But h-how?" I start backing away from him slowly. "Pl-please don't hurt me!" Damon gets up and starts to walk towards me. I shield my face tears streaming down my face. _I knew this was too good to be true._ I feel arms wrap around me protectively. I open my eyes slowly to see Damon hugging me like before.

"Aren't you mad, disgusted?"

He looks at me then kisses my forehead softly. "Why would I be?"

I start drifting to sleep and Damon leans and whispers in my ear, "I love you..."

_Did he just...? No I must be imaging things... _I fall asleep in his embrace once more hugging him tightly.

* * *

A/N: SO sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this posted. I will tey to make the chapteres longer from now on. Please review I NEED it. If there is anything you want to see in the sory tell me and I'll see waht I can do. Thnx :)


End file.
